


Klaus' Adventure Begins

by LeonOfRivia



Series: Dandelion and Geralt's Pup [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Animals, Annoyed Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Dogs, Fluff, Geralt does not want a dog, Jaskier | Dandelion In Love, M/M, jaskier adopts a puppy, stray puppy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonOfRivia/pseuds/LeonOfRivia
Summary: Part 2 of Dandelion and Geralt Get A Puppy. Their adventure with their new furry companion starts out rocky and will be even more interesting as time goes on!
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Dandelion and Geralt's Pup [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970971
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Klaus' Adventure Begins

The next day, it was time for Geralt and Dandy to leave now that the job was over, but Dandelion wanted to get breakfast before they left and wanted to get supplies for the puppy too. Geralt had grunted his displeasure, wanting to get going as soon as possible, but he said fine and ate breakfast down in the tavern with Dandelion and the puppy. 

The innkeeper didn’t seem to mind the puppy sitting at the men’s feet as she brought them their porridge then left without a word. As they both ate, she came back with a small smile and put down some minced chicken for the puppy. 

“Oh, thank you, what do I owe you?” Dandelion smiled, setting the wooden spoon down and grabbing for his purse on his belt. 

“Not a thing, I adore animals and his meal is on the house,” the plump, short older woman smiled. “Now, if you add some raw egg to his meals, it will make his coat shiny.”

“Will do, thank you!” Dandelion grinned.

She left to go back to work. 

“Look at that, pup, already getting on people’s good sides without saying a word! Good boy,” Dandelion cooed. “I knew you would be a great addition!”

Geralt rolled his eyes and finished up his meal. He didn’t think that they needed a puppy to be able to get them things. “What is it that you need to get the pup?” he asked. 

“Well, I was thinking a collar, a leash, maybe a toy or two, a cute bandana to have him wear when I am preforming,” Dandelion said. “He should help bring even more coin!”

Geralt grunted and stood up. “I’ll get Roach ready.” 

He grabbed their saddle bags from he foot of the table and left them. He soon entered the stables and he petted Roach’s mane, the mare nudging him. He saddled Roach up. He placed the blanket on her back then fetched the saddle from it’s spot and placed it on her. 

“You are not going to believe it,” he told her as he tightened the saddle, “Dandelion found a stray pup and decided to be it’s daddy.”

Roach just flicked her ears, listening to him. 

“I guess it’s more believable than I thought,” he continued, tying the bags on. “Although this is the first time he actually brought an animal back. I don’t exactly know how this will play out. It’s like caring for a babe. Horses are easy.”

Roach snorted and nudged Geralt again. 

Geralt was standing outside the inn beside Roach, holding the reins and soon Dandelion came out with Klaus in his arms to Geralt. They made their way to the market place at the town square. The place was semi busy, vendors shouting for customers to come look at their stocks, some bards preforming near by. Geralt stuck close to Roach while Dandelion hurried ahead to find a vendor who sold pet supplies. Geralt lose sight of Dandelion and sighed exasperatedly. He wanted them to stay together so they could get the pup his shit then leave this town. 

Geralt scented for Dandelion, trying to pinpoint his cologne through the herds of people going this way and that way and every which way as he guided Roach. He found Dandelion’s scent and followed it to a stand that had various leashes, collars, tags, even some horse stuff as well. Dandelion was looking at the products, one hand holding the puppy to his chest, muttering to himself as he compared the products to Klaus’ fur. Geralt walked over with Roach and Dandelion grinned when he noticed them. 

“Geralt, darling! Help me pick something out for Klaus.”

Geralt cocked a brow. Klaus? That is what he picked? Geralt half looked at the items and shrugged. “They are all fine.”

The middle aged, spectacle wearing vendor huffed at the comment made at his products. “These are more than ‘fine’, these are made of top quality leather,” the man was a little offended. 

“Of course they are, sir,” Dandelion smiled to the vendor then shot Geralt an unamused look. “I will take the black leather collar and leash. That red and orange bandana as well.”

Geralt rolled his eyes for the second time that day and waited for their transaction to be complete. Dandelion crouched down, placing Klaus on the ground then put the collar and leash on him. Dandelion grinned and stood up, holding onto the leash as Klaus sniffed the ground. 

“Are you done shopping?” Geralt asked him.

“Yes, we can leave now.”

***

They were two hours away from the town they left and Geralt watched from his perch on Roach Dandelion walking a bit ahead with the pup on the leash. Dandelion was obviously enjoying himself with the pup, trying to teach the pup to not pull as Klaus was at his lead’s end, sniffing nonstop at the dirt. Geralt watched with the teeniest bit of amusement at the strength of the small pup, he was nearly pulling Dandelion off his feet. He briefly wondered if the pup was a hybrid of a wolf and domestic dog. 

During their traveling, Dandelion was singing now as he walked with Klaus and the pup got excited, not because of his master’s voice, but because a squirrel darted onto the road. Klaus barked at the squirrel and Dandelion’s grip was limp. Klaus got away and chased the squirrel in circles, going between Dandelion’s legs as the man tried to grab for the lead. Klaus and the squirrel darted for Roach, running around her legs. She was spooked and neighed, getting antsy and hopping onto her hind legs. 

Geralt tried to calm her down and almost managed to cast axii when he was thrown off and she hurried away from the commotion. Geralt flipped ass over teakettle and grunted as he landed on his back in fresh mud. He scowled darkly as he sat up, watching the damn pup chase the squirrel up a tree. The pup barked non stop, front paws on the trunk. 

Geralt got to his feet, mud covered his back from head to toe. He brushed off as much mud as he could as he walked to where Roach had calmed down. He dug around a saddle back for a skin of water to rinse his hair, grumbling about the pup being stupid and spooking Roach. 

Dandelion finally got a hold of Klaus and lightly scolded the puppy as he walked to Geralt. 

“Took you long enough to get the mutt under control,” Geralt leaned forward, washing the mud out of his hair. 

“Shush,” Dandelion scowled a little. “It isn’t my fault he caused Roach to toss you.”

“If you had a better grip on the lead then this wouldn’t have happened, so yes, it is your fault.” Geralt placed the skin away and squeezed the water from his locks. 

“Shut up,” Dandelion grumbled, setting Klaus down and held the lead more tightly. “Should we make camp somewhere so you can clean your armor and properly wash your hair?”

“No, let’s just keep going until sunset.”

Geralt hopped back up onto Roach and they made their way down the road. 

Some hours later, it was getting close to sunset and the men found a small river far away from the main road, hidden behind thick trees. Geralt loosely tied off Roach to a tree branch so if there were any danger, she could easily escape. Dandelion ended up tying Klaus to an old stump and sat on it, watching the pup dig a hole. 

Geralt had gotten their tent out of a bag and started to set it up, expecting Dandelion to get right to work on getting a firepit going. After a few minutes, he noticed lack of flint and stone noises and looked behind him. He scowled, seeing Dandelion playing with the pup with a new toy the bard bought instead of helping prepare their campsite.

“Are you going to help or just sit on your arse all evening?” Geralt asked. 

Dandelion huffed and left the puppy alone, going to Roach’s discarded saddle and fished for the flint and stone, muttering about how Geralt was a horse’s arsehole knowing fully well that the witcher could hear him. Geralt rolled his eyes again that day and finished pitching the tent. Once that was done, Geralt tossed the bed rolls inside and walked over to Dandelion, seeing that the bard had gotten a fire going and was back to entertaining the pup. Geralt grabbed some snares from a saddle bag. 

“I’ll go hunt us some dinner, won’t be long,” he said. 

“Fine, fine,” Dandelion waved him off. 

“You could make some more traps since we are running low. We have supplies to make new ones.”

“Oh fine,” he pouted a little, leaving the puppy alone and went to make new traps.

An hour later, Geralt was back with three hares in one hand and he found Dandelion was playing with his lute, singing to the puppy. Geralt sat down in front of the fire and worked on skinning the hares. He tossed one to Dandelion who yelped when it landed on his lap. He scowled at Geralt, setting his lute down, seeing Geralt’s mouth twitch in amusement. 

“I wish you wouldn’t do that,” Dandelion said, picking the hare up by the hind legs. 

“I wish you were more aware of your surroundings like I’ve been trying to teach you for the past decade,” retorted Geralt. 

Dandelion stuck his tongue out to the White Wolf then grabbed his dagger, helping skin their supper and Klaus sniffed at the hare’s head then nibbled on the fur. Dandelion snickered and gently pushed the pup away with his free hand so he wouldn’t get sliced by the dagger, telling him to sit and stay. Klaus seemed to listen, his tongue stuck out as he breathed, watching his master closely. 

Dandelion cut a small chunk of rabbit and tossed it to Klaus who gobbled it right up then licked his chops, waiting for more rabbit. Dandelion called him a good boy and skinned the third rabbit as Geralt put the prepared ones on a large spit over the fire. Once Dandelion was done, he added the third then slowly turned the roasting rabbits for a bit. Dandelion washed up at the river bank then returned to his lute, sitting next to Geralt who sharpened his swords. Geralt glanced over to Dandelion as the man strummed the cords and tried to get Klaus to do tricks at the same time. Dandelion was determined to get the pup to stand on his hind legs and move around like he was dancing. The bard soon discarded the lute and used some inedible to human rabbit bits to train the pup. 

Dandelion held the piece of meat and moved it upward, using his free hand to gesture for the pup to follow the meat. Klaus sat there as he watched his master move the meat about, his head moving with the hand. 

“Come on, Klaus, you can do it,” Dandelion said, ending up giving the creature the meat, not wanting to seem like he was teasing him. 

Geralt gave a quiet snort, thinking Dandelion was wasting his time. 

“Something amusing, darling?” Dandelion turned his eyes to the witcher. 

“Hm,” was his reply as he went back to his sword sharpening. “It’s nothing.”

“Mhm, I’m sure,” Dandelion didn’t believe him. 

After some time, the rabbits were done and they ate their fill, saving the third rabbit for later meals which Dandelion stored away, Dandelion had shared his rabbit with the pup. They both retired to the tent and Geralt scowled as he lied down, seeing Dandelion bringing the pup inside. 

“Absolutely not, the mutt stays outside,” Geralt told him. 

“But he wants to sleep with us!” Dandelion said. 

“I don’t want it to,” Geralt turned on his side facing Dandelion. “He can’t sleep with us and that is final.”

“But what if a monster or a beast swoops in and eats him?!” Dandelion tried to give him a pleading expression. 

“It won’t happen. Outside with him. Now,” Geralt narrowed his eyes. 

“Fine...arsehole.” 

Dandelion frowned when Klaus whined, but Dandelion petted his head and kissed his fur as then tied his leash to a stake of the tent. Klaus lied down outside the tent, falling asleep as Dandelion crawled back inside and settled down on his bedroll. He was scowling a little as he faced Geralt, wanting to argue with him, but found the man’s eyes closed. Not wanting to disturb him and end up risking getting kicked out as well, Dandelion just huffed and closed his eyes, snuggling into Geralt’s warm chest. He felt Geralt’s arm at his waist, pulling Dandelion even closer before they both fully slept.


End file.
